Third Time's the Charm
by Hobohunter
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Leon and Claire! It's LeonClaire of course ;3


_"When did you two go, 'diving together'?" asked the smirking redhead as she walked casually close to the Government agent. Deep down, she wanted to know what Angela meant by that._

_"Don't worry about that... More importantly, what are you gonna do? Need a lift?" He motioned his gloved hand over to the helicopter that sat a few yards away from them._

_The woman gave him a sincere smile and shook her head towards him, "No thanks....I have a limo waiting." she pointed over to Raini and her Aunt that were off in the distance. They were both waiting for the young woman with smiles on their faces._

_"Claire!" yelled the young child a she happily waved towards the Redfield._

_Leon smiled slightly and looked at Claire warmly. "Next time we run into each other... let's hope it's somewhere a little more normal"._

_Claire nodded and smiled back to her friend; seeing the warm spark that flickered in his steel eyes, "Definitely"._

_"Until next time." he waved back at her as he ran off towards the helicopter. As Claire walked back to the limo she had, she could help just glance up at his helicopter and smile._

_Hopefully their fates would intertwine again for the third time. After-all, the third time's the charm._

_-----------_

It's been a few days since the airport and air dome incidents, and Claire Redfield was tired. She would have said dead tired, but thoughts of zombies would be running through her head. It wasn't just the exhaustion from the incidents, it was the non-stop calls from people that were asking if she was 'okay'. Of course she wasn't okay! She was in an airport infested with zombies, and the only weapon she had was an umbrella. Which ironically was red and white like the malicious pharmaceutical company.

Yet, Claire was always packed-full with luck. Three zombie incidents over seven years and she still hadn't gotten infected or died. The Redfield blood was a mysterious thing for the two siblings. Unfortunately; their parents hadn't been as lucky as them. A car crash stole their lives from when when Claire and Chris were just children. She didn't enjoy thinking about that bullet wound on her heart.

Claire Redfield was a gorgeous, curvy, tough girl and didn't take crap from anyone. Not even the dick-heads at TerraSave, so she quit and made a scene? Who cares? It's not like she didn't have enough money to live on from the Umbrella settlement. She was set for life, yet she still wanted to help people out like everyone else was doing. She wasn't a fighter unless she was forced to be. Claire didn't enjoying killing at all, yet it's something you have to do to save your life and others. Plus, the infected zombies were dead already, after they died from the virus, the vaccine couldn't even help them.

How Claire wished that she wasn't herself. She wanted a normal life with the husband, the children, and the cliched white picket fence. She may be the youngest Redfield, but her age definitely wasn't decreasing each year. Claire was getting older, and she couldn't stop the course of time.

She sipped her bitter black coffee and cringed slightly. It was now ice cold and tasted faintly like cardboard to her. Claire poured the rest of her cup in the sink and sighed, she felt like her like was swirling down the drain just like her coffee. At least she wasn't bitter and tasted like cardboard, that was a plus.

Claire's cell phone rang and she instinctively picked it up without looking at it, "Redfield speaking."

"Well hello to you too," said the rough voice on the other line. His voice was deep, but not in a harsh way. At times though, it could be smooth and soothing to hear.

"Hey, Leon. What's up with you?" she set her cup on the counter and smiled. She enjoyed talking to him on the phone, he's been calling very frequently lately. Checking up on her and such, just like he did all of those years ago.

"I was wondering if we we're under normal circumstances?" she heard the little cough he gave after he spoke. Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous while talking to her on the phone?

"Claire?" he asked a few seconds after Claire fell silent. The redhead looked up from the counter and smiled, "Yeah? Oh yeah, but you live in D.C., and I'm in New York, currently..."

Leon laughed softly over the phone, which was quite unusual for the secret agent, "I know, your brother told me."

"He did, did he?" she smiled warmly at the phone keys and stared at them. Deep down, Claire was excited to see her old friend again.

"Yeah... is that a bad thing? I mean if you don't want to..." he trailed off, leaving Claire hanging on to every second that passed by.

"No! No, why would that be a bad thing Leon?" she laughed softly and continued, "There's this little coffee place right around my c-"

"I'm already there, waiting. Is that weird?" he joked a little in his voice, but he was dead serious. Would Claire think it was weird that he was already at the coffee shop that's the corner of her building? Would she be disgusted by his acts and tell him to 'piss off'? What would she do?

"Really? You are a man of surprises, well since you're there I want a-"

"Large black coffee with nothing in it. I'll have it waiting for you. Did you want a roll as well?"

"Wow, and yeah, since you'll be buying. I'll be there in around five minutes. Bye, Leon." she hung up her cell phone and smiled, she hadn't had coffee with him in a long time. It was good to catch up with the mysterious agent.

------------------

After falling over a few times trying to change pants and put shoes on, Claire finally left her building with a quick pace. She hated walking all by herself, and it didn't help that it was close to eleven o'clock at night. Of course she was packing heat, the glock 17 fit perfectly in her slim purse. It was the very same gun that her brother had used in the Rockfort and Antarctica incidents. As everyone knew, it was illegal to hold a firearm in New York City, but this certain girl was given a pardon by a certain man that ran the country.

Claire turned the corner and saw the ugly bright neon sign that flashed 'Open 24 hours'. The sign must be dying since it kept flickering and making a buzzing sound. The Redfield looked around and saw a few guys staring at her, so she decided to quickly go inside of the small building.

As Claire walked in and the bitter smell of coffee stung her nostrils. She looked around the small room and saw Leon nestled in the far off corner. He sipped his cup of coffee and nodded his head slightly as he saw the redhead. Leon couldn't help but notice how tight and well fitted her clothes were as she walked over across the room. He also couldn't help but think of what the backside of her looked like in those jeans.

Leon S. Kennedy was a quiet man, he never liked to speak his own feelings. He was afraid that people wouldn't like him for telling them how he really felt. Ever since he was a kid, he never said what he wanted. But he's twenty-eight now, and he wasn't getting any younger. Leon wanted something now, and he wasn't going to bite his tongue so he couldn't get it.

"Hey," said Claire smiling as she took her jacket off. She sat down in front of the agent and leaned on her hand. She had the clearest blue eyes, like a calm ocean, and they were settled upon his own stormy gaze.

"Hey there, you." he smiled slightly, making his eyes flicker like they did the other day. Claire couldn't get that image out of her mind. She was smiling at Leon when an employee brought over her coffee and a small cinnamon roll.

"Thanks," said Claire as the cup and plate were placed in front of her. She looked up at Leon and grinned at him, "You know my tastes too well."

"More like I know you too well," he sipped his coffee again and watched the young Redfield.

"I don't know about that, but you are ahead of most people." she winked at him again and then took a sip of her drink. It was perfect. "This coffee isn't from here..." the arched her eye brown and looked at her old friend.

"You're right, I had them make it special just for you."

"How did you know my favorite coffee?" she leaned in to him and smiled wider.

"Just a thing I picked up on the run with you."

----------

_"Ugh, this stuff tastes like crap." said the young brunette as she sipped from her chipped mug. They three of them were still on the run from Umbrella and the Government, but they still had to eat._

_"Suck it up, kid. You ordered it," replied Leon with a toothy grin. He took a sip of his own coffee and grimaced, it tasted like cardboard and soot._

_"You need to suck it up too, Rookie. Looks like you could barely keep it down." said the young woman with a large grin plastered across her pale face. _

_"Oh hush, you." _

_"You two are weird." giggled the young blonde girl as she watch her two favorite people._

_"It's not my fault that I prefer vanilla almond flavored coffee. This stuff tastes like something out of the sewers."_

_------------_

"Vanilla almond coffee, how in the world did you remember that?" she sniffed the sweet smelling liquid and then took another sip.

"It's just one of those random things that I remember over the years." he smiled and set his empty mug down down on the worn table. He was tired, and having a nice conversation with actual good tasting coffee was rare for him.

Claire eyed the seat next to Leon and saw his bag. _So he hasn't gotten a hotel room yet..._

Leon followed her gaze and smiled, he knew what was running though her head.

"I came directly here from the airport. So no, I haven't gotten a room yet."

"You can always stay with me, ya know? I have an extra guest room and I'd be more than happy to have you over."

Leon smiled slightly and looked at his bag again, "You sure you don't mind? I mean it's not like I can't just-"

"Leon," she said as she placed her hand on top of his, "I insist. I really do." the two noticed how long Claire's hand lingered on top of his, but it didn't make either of them uncomfortable.

"Plus," added in the redhead, "you look like shit."

Leon laughed loudly and rubbed at his tired eye with his other hand, "I know, that's why I was given vacation time. Can't look like shit on the job, what would the women think?"

Claire laughed softly and stood up, "Lets get going, you look like you'll drop at any second." she kept her hand on Leon's and he instinctively gripped onto it as he arose and grabbed his bag. It felt nice holding her hand, he's done it a few times before, but zombies were coming after them at the time. But every time he held her hand, he noticed how warm they were, even during a disaster.

---------

So Leon and Claire walked to her apartment hand-in-hand. She noticed how slow he was walking with her, like he was savoring every second that they spent together. They missed each other, and for once, they were together not running for their lives. It was a nice feeling for both of the survivors.

"Well here it is," said Claire as she unlocked the door. She slipped inside quickly and disarmed the alarm with the code. Leon noted the numbers she punched in, _1098-- the month and year of the Raccoon City outbreak._

Claire saw him watching and smiled, "It's not like you couldn't have guess that on your own." she opened the door wider and let Leon in all of the way. He steeped inside and smiled, Claire barely had any material possessions; just like himself.

"Snazzy place, Red. Looks like something out of a magazine." he walked over to the couch and placed a hand upon it.

"It may not be The Ritz, but it's home. Come on, I'll show you to your room." she smiled at him and beckoned for him to follow. Leon was right behind her, following her every move.

"Here it is. I know I'm not an interior designer, so shut up about that." Leon walked in and saw a completely white room, the only thing that actually had color was the dark blue carpet. Even the sheets and blankets lacked color, which surprised him entirely.

"Don't worry about it, looks like my place. Except I have hardwood floors."

"I bet your whole place is nothing but hardwood floors, are they lined with gold too?" joked the girl as she walked over to the bed to air it out. It had been ages since she's had a guest over, and that's always been Chris.

"Actually... they might be." said Leon was he walked right behind her. His gaze lowered and lingered onto her backside, he was a man after-all. He noticed how curvy she was and how much he wanted to lay his hand upon her.

"So, how long are you in town?" asked Claire as she bent over the bed to grab the other pillow.

"Hm?" replied Leon as he looked at how well the jeans actually fit her. It was like they were skin tight.

"I said how long are you going to be here." asked the younger girl with a chuckle. She knew that men didn't listen much to women, she could name a short-tempered man off of the top of her head.

"Oh, a few weeks possibly." he said as he took a few steps back to get a better look. Sure he felt a bit ashamed of looking at her, but looking can't hurt.

"Stop starin' at my ass, pervert," swiftly, Claire turned around and faced him, "and my eyes are up here" she said as she lifted Leon's chin so he couldn't look at her chest.

"You know me too well." said the agent with a grin.

"I don't know about that, but I am ahead of most people." she said with a wink.

Claire turned around and headed for the door, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay? One thing I've leaned over the years is that you don't like asking for anything," she turned back at looked at him one more time, "I want you to get me whenever you need me. Got that?"

Leon saluted and smiled warmly at her, "Got it, ma'am. Sweet dreams." he walked over to her and placed a light peck on her cheek. He loved the feel of her, and he wasn't sure how long he could go without some sort of contact.

Claire smiled at him and kissed his cheek back in response, "You too, Sir." she walked out and headed to her own room that was right next door. Leon decided that in a few minutes, he would have to walk in on her at an inappropriate moment and ask for her for some 'help'.

A/N: And so ends my little Cleon fic 8:3 I really do love them being together, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! I might not be writing for a while though, I'm not quite feeling like myself, a few of you on here know why... T----T

Any who, please don't flame about the pairing. It's my preference!!


End file.
